


honey

by kitkattaylor



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkattaylor/pseuds/kitkattaylor
Summary: a transience





	honey

in the light of their living room, shadows draping as jungle vines, a grainy moonlight dusting the body that stands in the window, across his shoulders, down the tapering of his back- Dan thinks this; how Phil would blush, and fumble, his forehead creasing with helplessness, his eyes pleading to Dan, how Dan would tease him and direct his hands until he’d coaxed the shyness right out of Phil’s body, stripped him bare of more than just clothes… How Phil would graze teeth to earlobe claiming  _mine_ , teeth tugging skin saying  _now_ -

-Dan thinks this. Static warmth, static silence, humming against his naked flesh, the lingering sensation of his shower still thrumming through his bloodstream, softening his nerves and his bones like a cushion fluffed, clean, and surface smooth. The window stands floor to ceiling before him and he puts his hand to it, it’s cold, and the city lights glow in silence, the cars pass in silence, small as toys, as twigs in a stream. He feels gravity leave his feet and for a moment he’s floating, untethered, cardboard boxes the clouds in the empty atmosphere of their room, gaping shadows and unfamiliar corners, stretches of wall, of white- and maybe it’s because he’s tired, and couldn’t sleep, having torn his body from its mirrored imprint in the mattress…but in this moment he feels he could fall right through the glass-

-Fingertips press temporary dents into his hips, and the tip of a nose brushes the bone in his neck- side to side, eyes closed, swaying…  _Sometimes Phil was shy_ , as heavy eyelids and pyjama bottoms had stepped simply across the floorboards, fitting into the space behind Dan- Phil, and Dan, in the empty room, in the skyscraper, bare chested in front of the floor to ceiling window, night-time, 2.37 AM. Heat radiates off Phil’s chest into Dan, and his wet lips rest open against Dan’s shoulder - hot air, kiss, breathe, kiss again- His cock hardens where it touches between Dan’s ass, and his eyes are still closed as he drags a final kiss to the opposite shoulder and dances his fingers up Dan’s side to his hair, one hand grabbing cock, one hand tugging curls, still damp, to the left. Here he can kiss his neck better, starting right under the jawline, he’s barely touching, its more absent-minded, more like dreaming, one action blending into the next-

-His hand falls down and Dan dutifully opens his mouth, wrapping tongue to fingers, head tilting back, back, into Phil, the body behind him. It’s solid, and the ceiling feels heavy now, their presence is weighted, with each beat of his heart he feels it against his chest. He can see the muscle that is his heart, in his mind, slowly beating, as the earth spins, as hairs grow on his body like grass in rain. Phil curls his arm to Dan’s balls, and they bend forward, together, sweat on sweat, panting, wordless- The fingers leave Dan’s mouth with a string of saliva, and Dan licks his lips, sticky, as Phil pulls Dan up, into him, arm brushing pubic hair as fingers, wet, push into Dan-

-They form a rocky silhouette, in the window; elbows and shoulders, pulsating together, like a beast breaking from its shell. Dan’s hand presses harder into the glass, slipping down, skidding, so hot and feeling against the cool, cool, building, it’s angular lines, its silver and grey. And here Phil bites his ear, shallowing fingering him as Dan gapes with silent moans- They’ve both surrounded to darkness, to touch, they don’t need their sight- He nips the rounded flesh of his earlobe and Dan gasps at last, hand flying backwards to Phil’s head, squeezing them closer. Lazy fingers circle Dan’s cock and rub up and down, in tandem with the fingers delving deeper and wider into the grip of Dan’s anus, its velveteen walls- Dan’s cock begins to weep and pleasure trembles down his legs, he can feel it beginning to break inside him, like lava pushing at the cracks in the earth-

-Phil pulls out, with a tug of flesh. His head is buried beside Dan’s, chin to shoulder, and he slowly withdraws it, nose trailing the sweaty skin of Dan’s back. Sleepily looking down to the cock in his hand, he pushes on Dan’s spine with his other as he slowly nudges Dan’s hole, the bare head of his penis, pushing against the furled opening, once, twice- He’s inside Dan quickly. He’s done it before. He traces his hand round to the front of Dan’s chest and brings him up again, against his stomach and chest, hardly a slither of skin not touching. He holds him by forearm, nuzzling his face to his body. Dan’s melting where he stands, pliant. Slow at first, Phil directs his hips, up and out- their entire bodies move with it. Dan pushes back from the glass with both hands and arches his back, his head falling forward- Phil’s head falls back, skin relaxed as he lifts his face to the ceiling. He thinks he can feel a breeze, but he can’t. The soles of Dan’s feet begin to tingle and his heart thuds in his head- Phil’s cock fills him in a way that nudges out all other thought. It’s a dull stretch, and he can’t pinpoint the place inside him that leaks with the pleasure, some honeyed nectar, he’d imagine it gold- His breathing rasps inside his throat and Phil plunges harder, near lifting Dan from his feet as he plasters his chest to Dan’s back, folding both of them forward. His cheek presses into Dan, vaguely cold, and stubbly, and his hands fall back to touching his penis, wet with cum, grasping his sensitive balls along with it- he tugs on his hair there, and Dan arches his neck. Phil pulls fully out and slides straight back in, and cums, riding it out inside Dan as Dan turns his head and nuzzles Phil, just barely-

-When Phil is done he speeds up his hand, and they both stand breathing shallowly until Dan spasms and cums into Phil’s palm, his muscles throbbing around Phil’s still-buried cock. It stings when he pulls out and Dan’s legs feel boneless, he shakes them and takes a breath- Phil immediately tumbles into him, lifting his arms and turning him round, opening his lips onto Dan’s, who lets him, dipping tongue just so into Phil’s mouth. They kiss with soft brushstrokes and temporary bruises, pushing and pulling from one another, fuzzy and sated, ears ringing with silence….and then Phil takes both of Dan’s hands and pulls him from the window, tells him something sweet, and kicks past each pile of boxes back into their bedroom where they fall onto the bedcovers and kiss once more before sleep.


End file.
